yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ur
*Ur – Nammu Kanunları - Sümerler - Sümer *Urum dili *Uruk period *'Ur', Sümer topraklarında bir antik şehir. *Ur, sözcük olarak Ön Türkçe'de kent, şehir olarak kullanılan bir tamgadır. *Dünyanın en eski şehirlerinden biridir. Irak Körfezi´nde Fırat nehri kenarında kurulmuştu. *MÖ 3500'den MÖ 1850'ye kadar ticaret merkezi olarak işledi. *MÖ 3000'den MÖ 2000'e kadar üç hükümdar ailenin yönetimindeydi. *Bu dönemde Sümerlerin sınırları Asur´dan Elam´a kadar uzanmıştı. *İncil´e göre İbranice´nin yaratıcısı Abraham (İbrahim ) Ur ´da doğmuştur. 'Ur Sümer'in başkentidir.' *Ur *El-Muqayyer şimdiki adı. *Sümer veya Sumer yazısının okunuşu. İlkleri: Dünyanın ilk medeniyeti - Atatürk TTK görev veriyor... prof Pitar brandastian başladılar.. * ilk tekerlek icadı * İlk yazı icadı * 269 ilk icad (V? Kramer) * Botanik zooloji matematik ilk kez okulda veren * İlk okulu açan sümerler * İlk matematik kitabı * Matematik'in temellerini kuranlar * ilk iki kameralı * 105 gemi terimi * 69 sovyet terimi * ilaç yapımı * ilk nuh efsanesi * ilk kütüphane kataloğu * ilk eyüp efsanesi * ilk barajlar * Turkish american ansiklopedi * Türkler ansiklopedisi Luğat: Osman Nedim Tuna - Filedelphia Kızıldereli etrüksler *Kuş *Kuşep kuş evi *Arizon'a da sayfiye yeri adı : Hava su : Hava su aynen Türkçe. *kap kagak kapkaçak inkalarda akapana ak kapı *çolpan : çoban yıldızı *Ağa al *kıyıu kiya *ne sorusu na? *anna ana *iki iki *kargaşa karagaşa *çapultepe *Dene kabilesi Türk Antropoliji: *brekisefasal. Kültür: Yaratılış efsanesi *Türk mü? %94 *turani mi %4 moğol *Subarlar Sümerler Sözlükler *als:Ur (Stadt) *ar:أور *bg:Ур *bn:উর *bs:Ur *cv:Ур *el:Ουρ *eo:Ur (urbo) *es:Ur *fa:اور Türkçe - İngilizce çevirisi "ur" 1 vegetation 2 excrescence 3 sarcosis Tıp 4 tumour isim 5 tumor isim 6 tuberosity isim 7 wen isim 8 sarcoma 9 neoplasm isim 10 tuberose 11 tuberous 12 (Botanik) gall 13 growth 14 tumour Brit. 15 (lifli) fibroid 16 path. tumor; wen, cyst 17 tumour, tumor, growth tümör İngilizce - İngilizce çevirisi "ur" *18 your *19 Expressing hesitation or inarticulacy; er, um *20 you're, you are *21 an city in ancient Mesopotamia (modern Iraq), which existed from about 3500 BC to about the sixth century BC. According to the Old Testament of the Bible, Abraham was born there. Ancient city and district, Sümer , southern Babylonia . It was situated on a former channel of the Euphrates River. One of the oldest cities of Mesopotamia, it was settled sometime in the 4th millennium BC. In the 25th century BC it was the capital of southern Mesopotamia under its first dynasty. Though it later declined, it again became important around the 22nd century BC. It is mentioned in the Bible (as Ur of the Chaldees) as the early home of Hebrew patriarch Abraham in the 18th century BC. In subsequent centuries it was captured and destroyed by many groups, including the Elamites and Babylonians. Nebuchadrezzar II restored it in the 6th century BC. Excavations, especially in the 1920s and '30s, uncovered remains of great archaeological value *22 The urus *23 an ancient city of Sumer located on a former channel of the Euphrates River *24 defn, English *25 youre, you are *26 One of the world's oldest cities, in Sumer, Ur was the ancestral homeland (Gen 11:28-31) from which Abraham and his family migrated to Haran, although some scholars have suggested a northern location for the Abrahamic Ur Archaeologically, the Sumerian Ur is notable for its well-preserved ziggurat and "royal cemetery," whose tombs have yielded a number of beautifully crafted artwork, furniture, jewelry, and other sophisticated artifacts (mid-third millennium b c e ) *27 poss pron your See bhur *28 User Requirement abbreviation for the documentation *29 Utilization review: A program used in managed care plans to reduce unnecessary medical services An individual or organization, on behalf of an insurer, reviews the necessity, use, appropriateness, efficacy or efficiency of health care services, procedures, providers, or facilities *30 Uruguay Round *31 Utilization Review *32 Abbreviated affectation of speech used by SNERTs and some SNERFs for the normal English words "You're" and "Your " Frequently used by Fundies in the formulation of sound rebuttals such as, "UR Mama" or "UR an idiot " *33 Undergraduate Resident: Appears on U-Bill behind tuition charge This indicates the student is an undergraduate (has not received a degree yet) and an Iowa resident May also say "GR" meaning a graduate and an Iowa resident *34 User Requirement *35 Untested assertion of required feature (POSIX class B) *36 (rhymes with fur): In Glasgow and West Central Scotland, ur is a spoken form of are Ur youse no ready yet? *37 £30 per hour staff time, plus parts at cost Türkçe - Türkçe çevirisi "ur" 38 Önünde hendek olan istihkâm. Yüksek ve müstahkem yer, toprak tabya. Burç 39 dert 40 tümör 41 bağa 42 neoplazma 43 Mezopotamya'da kurulmuş en büyük sitelerden biri 44 Hücrelerin aşırı çoğalmasıyla dokularda oluşan ve büyüme eğilimi gösteren yumru, tümör 45 Ardahan ilinde bir ılıca ve madensuyu 46 Ağaçtan oyulmuş leğen 47 Kale hendeği 48 Hücrelerin aşırı çoğalmasıyla dokularda oluşan ve büyüme eğilimi gösteren yumru, tümör:"Yalnız yağ birikintisinden ibaret bir bez, bir nevi ur, hayatı tehdit edecek bir şey değil!"- A. Ş. Hisar İngilizce - Türkçe çevirisi "ur" 49 Telaffuzu "your" kelimesinin telaffuzu ile aynı olduğu için "your" anlamına gelir - "Is that ur car?" Kategori:Ur Bir web page Where was Abraham's Ur? *http://www.accuracyingenesis.com/ur.html Gen 11:31 Terah took Abram his son and Lot the son of Haran, his grandson, and Sarai his daughter-in-law, his son Abram's wife, and they went forth together from Ur of the Chaldeans ( UrLight of the ones of Kesad breaker ) to go into the land of Canaan, but when they came to Haran, they settled there. (ESV)Abraham was from the city of Ur according to Genesis 11:31 above. The problem is that there are several places called Ur. It is mostly translated as "Ur of the Chaldeans." The problem with "Chaldeans" is that it is a late word used in the Neo-Babylonian times. It is either anachronistic, or a poor translation. Josephus and Rabbi Maimonides believed that Ur Kasdim was in Northern Mesopotamia, in what is today Syria or Turkey. There is no debate over where Haran is located, 10 miles north of the Syrian border in Turkey along the Balikh River, a tributary of the Euphrates River. Haran is an important Hurrian center, mentioned in the Nuzi tablets. The moon god, Sin was worshiped here. There are two cities not far from Haran; Ura and Urfa. Local tradition says that Abraham was born in Urfa. Northern Ur is mentioned in tablets at Ugarit, Nuzi, and Ebla, which refers to Ur, URA, and Urau (See BAR January 2000, page 16). The names of several of Abraham's relatives like Peleg, Serug, Nahor and Terah, appear as names of cities in the region of Haran (Harper's Bible Dictionary, page 373). Abraham sent his servant back to the region of Haran to find a wife for Isaac (Genesis 24:10). Gen 24:4 You must go back to the country where I was born (nativity) and get a wife for my son Isaac from among my relatives." Gen 24:10 The servant, who was in charge of Abraham's property, took ten of his master's camels and went to the city where Nahor had lived in northern Mesopotamia (Aram Naharaim) . (GNB) After working for Laban, Jacob fled across the Euphrates River back to Canaan (Genesis 31:21). If Ur were the one in Southern Mesopotamia, then Jacob would not need to cross the Euphrates. Laban is said to live in Paddan-Aram, which is in the region of Haran (Genesis 28:5-7), which seems to be the same area as Aram-Naharaim, Abraham's homeland (Genesis 24:10). All this evidence taken together seems to indicate that the Ur of Abraham was in the same region as Haran in Northern Mesopotamia, and NOT the famous Ur in Southern Mesopotamia. There are two ancient tribes to which the Hebrew word translated as Chaldeans may refer to, the Kaldu or the Kassites. from: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chaldea "The homeland of the Semitic Chaldean people ( Kaldu ) was in the far south east of Mesopotamia. It is not certain when they migrated at an unknown period into the country of the Mesopotamian sea-lands about the head of the Persian Gulf. They seem to have appeared there at about the same time that other new Semitic peoples, the Arameans and the Sutu appeared in Babylonia, circa 1000 BC. This was a period of weakness in Babylonia, and its ineffectual kings were unable to prevent new waves of peoples invading and settling in the land. Though belonging to the same Semetic ethnic group, they are to be differentiated from the Aramean stock; and the Assyrian king Sennacherib, for example, is careful in his inscriptions to distinguish them. When they came to possess the whole of southern Mesopotamia, the name "Chaldean" became synonymous with "Babylonian", particularly to the Greeks and Jews." from: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kassites "The Kassites were an ancient Near Eastern people who gained control of Babylonia after the fall of the Old Babylonian Empire after ca. 1531 BC to ca. 1155 BC (short chronology). Their Kassite language is thought to have been related to Hurrian, and not Indo-European or Semitic although the evidence for its genetic affiliation is meager due to the scarcity of extant texts. The original homeland of the Kassites is not well known, but appears to have been located in the Zargos Mountains in Lorestan in what is now modern Iran, although, like the Elamites, Gutians and Manneans, they were unrelated to the later Indo-European/Iranic Medes and Persians who came to dominate the region a thousand years later. They first appeared in the annals of history in the 18th century BC when they attacked Babylonia in the 9th year of the reign of Samsu-iluna (reigned ca. 1749–1712 BC), the son of Hammurabi. Samsu-iluna repelled them, as did Abi-Eshuh, but they subsequently gained control of Babylonia circa 1570 BC some 25 years after the fall of Babylon to the Hittites in ca. 1595 BC, and went on to conquer the southern part of Mesopotamia, roughly corresponding to ancient Sumer and known as the Dynasty of the Sealand by ca. 1460 BC. The Hittites had carried off the idol of the god Marduk, but the Kassite rulers regained possession, returned Marduk to Babylon, and made him the equal of the Kassite Shuqamuna. The circumstances of their rise to power are unknown, due to a lack of documentation from this so-called "Dark Age" period of widespread dislocation. No inscription or document in the Kassite language has been preserved, an absence that cannot be purely accidental, suggesting a severe regression of literacy in official circles. Babylon under Kassite rulers, who renamed the city Karanduniash, re-emerged as a political and military power in Mesopotamia. A newly built capital city Dur-Kurigalzu was named in honour of Kurigalzu I (ca. early 14th century BC)." Thus assuming that the Hebrew kasddim were either the Kassites of the Late Bronze Age or the Kaldu of Iron Age Mesopotamia, it would seem useful to look for a location of these peoples prior to their movement into southern Mesopotamia. The Kassites moved into Babylon sometime after the sacking of that city by the Hittites in 1595 B.C. Immediately before occupying Mesopotamia they might have been in the upper Euphrates River valley around the confluence of the Habur and the Euphrates. Most Assyriologists maintain that before moving into southern Mesopotamia the Kassites entered the Euphrates River valley from the north, probably from somewhere in Asia Minor, where they may have been for several centuries before moving south. This would place the Kassites, one of the possibilities for the Hebrew kasddim, somewhere north of Mesopotamia at the time of Abraham, definitely a long distance from the Uri(m) of southern Mesopotamia. The other possibility for the kasddim, the Kaldu, are first mentioned in the ninth century B.C. If they are Arameans or related to the Arameans, and this is not certain, we may seek their origin in northern Syria and southeastern Turkey where the oldest Aramaic inscriptions, none of which predate the first millennium, have been found. Again, in the case of the Arameans, the Ur of the Chaldeans cannot be located in southern Mesopotamia but must be sought in an area comprising present-day Syria, Lebanon and the southeastern parts of Turkey bordering Syria. Conclusion There are compelling reasons to place Ur of the Chaldees near Haran. And may be either Ura or Urfa, with Urfa being the traditional location. From Wikipedia article on Urfa "According to Turkish Muslim traditions Urfa (its name since Byzantine days) is the biblical city of Ur of the Chaldees, due to its proximity to the biblical village of Hurran. Urfa is also known as the birthplace of Job." ( see photos of The Great Mosque and Abraham's Cave in Sanliurfa.) http://www.accuracyingenesis.com/ur.html#journey 250px|thumb|right|Orhan Gazi tarafından kullanılan ilk tuğra I. Orhan veya Orhan Gazi (Osmanlı Türkçesi: اورخان غازی; d. 1281; Söğüt – ö. Mart 1362; Bursa), Osmanlı Devleti'nin ikinci padişahı. 1326 ile 1359 yılları arasında beylik yapmıştır.Orhan Bey'in beylik yılları için çok ayrıntılı ve inanılır dış kaynaklar: Gökbilgin, Tayyip, "Orhan", İslam Ansiklopedisi, C.IX say.399-408 Ankara ve İstanbul:Türkiye Cumhuriyeti, Maarif Bakanlığı, 1940 ve sonrası Sakaoğlu, Necdet (1999), Bu mülkün sultanları, İstanbul: Oğlak yayınları ISBN 975-329-299-6, say.52-62 Babası Osman Gazi'den 16.000 km² olarak aldığı devleti, oğlu I. Murat'a 95.000 km² olarak bırakmıştır. Osmanlı Beyliği'nin kurucusu Osman Gazi ve Malhun Hatun'un oğludur. Babası Osman Gazi'nin vefatı üzerine 1324'te bey olmuştur. Orhan Gazi'ye dinin kahramanı manasına gelen Şücaeddin lakabı verilmiştir. Rumeli'ye Geçiş Orhan Gazi'nin hükümdarlığının son döneminde yeni bir strateji ortaya çıkmıştır. Bu strateji Bizans'a yardım etme vesilesiyle Rumeli'ye Osmanlı askeri gönderilmesi ile başlayıp; Osmanlıların ve Turklerin Rumeli'de toprak edinip şehirlere de yerleşmesi ve yeni bir küffar elinden toprak fethetme sürecinin (sonucunda ta orta Avrupa'ya uzanacak olan sürecin) başlaması ile devam etmiştir.Çok ayrıntılı ve yeni kaynaklar kullanarak açıklamalar için bakınız: İnalcık, Halil (2009) "Osmanlı Sultanı Orhan (1324-1362) Avrupa'da Yerleşme" TTK Belleten Cilt LXXIII Sayı 226 Nisan 2009, sayfa.77- http://www.ttk.org.tr/templates/resimler/File/Makaleler/266_3/266_3.html Orhan Bey'in Bizans'a yardım etmesi, bir iç isyan sonrası imparatorluk tahtına geçen VI. Yannis Kantakuzenos'la kurulan yakın ilişkilerle başlamıştır. 1344'de Bizans İmparatoru zor bir durumda bulunuyordu. Selanik'teki valisi olan Yannis Apocausus duruma hakim olamamış ve bağnaz fanatik''ler (Zealot) olarak anılan bir parti tekrar idareyi eline almıştı. Sırp Kıralı Stefan IV. Duşan tekrar Bizans aleyhine dönmüş ve tüm Makedonya'yı istila etmek niyetiyle Serez kalesini kuşatma altına almıştı. Anadolu'da müttefiki olan ve daha önce askerî yardım sağlayan Aydınoğlu Umur Bey'in donanması Papa'nın kurduğu Lig müttefikleri donanması tarafından İzmir'de yakılmış ve İzmir Papalık müttefiklerinin işgali altına alınmıştı. Saruhan Beyliği asker sağlayabilecek durumda idi; ama bu kuvvetin hem Selanik hem de Sırp Kıralına karşı bir askerî sefer için yeterli olmayacağı gayet açıktı. Onun için 1345'in ilk aylarında VI. Yannis Kantakuzenos Orhan Bey'le yakın ilişkiler kurmak için temaslara başlamıştır. Kendisi tarih yazarı da olan Kantakuzenos bu evlilik hakkında kitabında bir bölüm ayırmıştır. Buna göre Kantekuzanos biraz Türkçe öğrenmiş; iki hükümdar birbirleri ile yakın şahsi bağlantı kurmuşlar ve Orhan Bey'le şahsi görüşmeleri sırasında birbirinden güzel üç kızını da Orhan Bey'le tanıştırmıştır. İkinci kızı olan Teodora'yı Orhan Bey ile evlendirmek için anlaşmışlardır. 1346'da Orhan Bey'i düğün yeri olan Silivri'ye (Salymbria'ya) getirmesi için 30 gemilik Bizans donanması kullanılmış ve 3 gün 3 gece süren düğünden sonra aynı filo Orhan Bey'i ve maiyetini geri götürmüştür. Ertesi yıl Orhan Bey yeni karısı Teodara ile bu sefer Üsküdar'da kayınbabası ile buluşmuştur. Norwich, John Julius (1995) ''Byzantium: the Decline and Fall (Bizans: Gerileme ve Çöküş), Penguin:Londra. ISBN 0-679-41650-1 say.302 1350'de Selanik'teki bağnaz fanatik''leri (Zealot) ortadan kaldırmak için harekete geçen VI. Yannis Kantakuzenos yine damadı Orhan Bey'den Türk süvari kuvveti desteği istemiştir. 20.000 kişilik, Osmanlı süvari kuvveti ile takviyeli, Bizans kuvvetleri ile VI. Yannis Kantakuzenos'un oğlu olan Matthaios Kantakuzenos komutası altında Selanik'e doğru ilerlerken Orhan Bey'in askerlerinin Anadolu'ya geri gitmeleri gerekmiş ve bu askerlerin gitmesi ile gücü çok azalan Matthaios'un şansı yaver gidip Selanik yakınlarında bir Türk asıllı korsan filosu bularak bunları paralı olarak tutup Selanik'e girmeyi başarmıştır.say.314 1352'de VI. Yannis Kantakuzenos'un ortak imparator olan V. Yannis Palaiologos ile arası açılmış ve V. Yannis, Edirne'de hüküm süren Matthaios'a Sırplar yardımı ile hücum edip şehrin idaresini eline almıştır. Buna karşılık Konstantinopolis bulunan VI. Yannis Kantakuzenos damadı Orhan Bey'den askerî destek istemiştir. Orhan Bey bunun üzerine komutanlığını oğlu olan Süleyman Paşa'nın yaptığı bir büyük Osmanlı birliğini VI. Yannis emrine girmek üzere göndermiştir. Bu Osmanlı birliği ile takveyeli Bizans ordusu Bizans İmparatoru VI. Yannis başkomutanlığı altında Edirne'ye yürüyüp bu şehri kurtarmıştır. Aynı Osmanlı birliği birkaç ay sonra bir karışık Sırp-Bulgar ordusunu, donmuş olan Meriç Nehri kıyılarında yenik düşürüp imha etmiştir.say.318 Bazı Türk tarihlerine göre bu başarının sonucu olarak 1353'te Çimpe kalesi Süleyman Bey'e bir askerî üs olarak verilmiştir. Süleyman Bey buraya ve civarına askerlerinin ailelerini ve göçmen Türkmenleri yerleştirmeye başlamıştır ve bu kale Osmanlıların Avrupa'ya bir köprübaşı noktası olmuştur. Bunu önlemeye çalışan İmparator VI. Yannis Kantakuzenos, Çimpe kalesini geri almak için 10.000 altın tazminat vermeyi teklif etmiş ve bunu müzakere etmek için Orhan Bey'le şahsen görüşmek istemiştir. Fakat yaşlılığını ve hastalığını ileri süren Orhan Bey bu görüşmeyi kabul etmemiştir. Aktepe, M.Münir (1950) "Osmanlıların Rumelide ilk fetihleri: Çimpe kalesi", ''Tarih Dergisi, C.2 say.283-307 Bir başka açıklamaya göre ise 2 Mart 1354'te bütün Trakya büyük bir deprem geçirmiş ve bu afetin hemen arkasından gelen kar tipi fırtınaları ve şiddetli yağmur afetleri hayatı daha da fenalaştırmıştır. Bu afetten önce büyük bir Bizans şehiri olan Gelibolu taş taşın üzerinde kalmayacak kadar zarar görmüş ve tüm halkı tarafından denizden terk edilmiştir. Biga'da bu haberi alan Süleyman Paşa, bir anlatıma göre zaten kendine üs verilen Çimpe'ye gitmek üzere hazır bulunmaktaydı. Diğer bir anlatıma göre, Süleyman Paşa, daha önceki yardım seferinde Rumeli topraklarının zenginliğini görmüş ve Rumeli'ye geçmek için bir böyle bir fırsat kollamaktaydı. Her nedenle olursa olsun, Süleyman Paşa ve ordusu ile Çanakkale Boğazı'nı geçip ve birlikte getirilen Türkmen göçmenleri bomboş olan Gelibolu'ya yerleştirmiştir. Birkaç ay içinde şehirdeki binalar yaşanacak şekilde onarılıp ve şehrin surları yeniden inşa edilmiş ve Gelibolu nüfusunun hepsi Türk olan bir müslüman şehrine dönüştürülmüştür. Bizans imparatoru resmen Süleyman Paşa'dan Gelibolu'dan orada yerleştirdiği bütün Türklerle birlikte çekilmesini istemiştir. Ancak Süleyman Paşa yanıt olarak buraya Türklerin Allah'ın niyeti ile geldiklerini; geldiklerinde şehrin terkedilmiş olduğunu; burada oturan hiçbir kimsenin evinden zorla atılmadığını ve bu şehri terketmenin Allah'ın inayetini ret etme olacağını bildirmiştir. İmparator bu şehrin boşaltılması masraflarını karşılayacağını ve üstüne tazminat vereceğini bildirdiyse de Süleyman Paşa'yı fikrinden caydıramamıştır. İmparator bu sefer damadı Orhan Bey'e de durumu şikayet etmiştir; Orhan Bey İmparatorla İzmit'te görüşebileceğini bildirmiş ise de görüşmeye hastalık bahanesine gitmemiştir. Bunu bir felaket olarak kabul eden İmparator büyük bir yeise kapılmıştırsay. 319. Bu sorun daha bir hal yoluna konulmadan Kantakuzenos, ortak imparator olan V. Yannis'le açık mücadeleye girişmiş; önce damadı V. Yannis Palaiologos'u ortak imparatorluktan atıp; Bozcaada'ya (Tenedos'a) sürgüne göndermiştir. Ama oradan Venedikliler yardımıyla Bozcaada'dan kaçan V. Yannis İstanbul'a gelip Konstantinopolis'te idareyi yeniden eline almıştır. V. Yannis ile kayınpederi VI. Yannis Kantakuzenos anlaşma yapıp birlikte imparatorluk yapmayı kabul etmişlerdir. Fakat, büyük bir depresyon içinde bulunan VI. Yannis Kantekuznos birkaç gün sonra, 4 Aralık 1354'te kendi isteği ile tahtından feragat etmiş; bir manastıra keşiş olarak girmiştir. Böylece Osmanlıların Rumeli'ye geçmeleri bir emrivaki olarak kalmış, ama Orhan Bey'in kayınbabası iktidardan ayrılmıştır. say.320 Masallaşmış bir açıklamaya göre ise Süleyman Paşa ve ufak ordusu Rumeli'ye salla geçiş yapmış ve orada ilk yerleşkiyi kurmuşlardır. Her ne şekilde geçiş ve köprübaşı kurulmuş olursa olsun, Osmanlılar Trakya'da Bizans şehirlerini birer birer zaptetmeye başlamışlardır. Çimpe Kalesi ve Gelibolu kale ve şehirinden başlayarak Bolayır, Keşan ve Rodoscuk (Tekirdağ) 1354'te fethedilmiştir. Bunun yanında fethedilen toprakları korumak amacıyla Rumeli'de geniş bir iskan politikası uygulanmış ve Anadolu'dan Trakya'ya Türkler getirilip yeni fethedilen yerleşkelere iskan edilmişlerdir. Ayrıca, zaten Trakya topraklarında bulunan korsanlık, haydutluk ve çetecilikle geçinen Türkler, Aydınoğulları ve Saruhan orduları kalıntıları da Osmanlılara katılmışlardır. 1356'da Osmanlılar Çorlu'ya kadar ilerlemişlerdir. Rumeli'deki Osmanlı toprakları üzerinde beylerbeylik görevi yapan Süleyman Paşa, Çorlu civarında bir sürek avı sırasında atından düşerek feci şekilde ölmüştür (1357). Süleyman Bey'in ölümu ile; 1359-1362 arasında Orhan Bey'in oğlu ve veliahtı Murat Bey Rumeli'de Osmanlı ordularına komutaya başlamıştır. Osmanlılar 1361'de Dimetoka'yi ellerine geçirmişlerdir. 1362'de Orhan Bey öldüğünde Osmanlı orduları Edirne kapılarında olup o yıl bu şehir de Osmanlılar eline geçmiştir.Bu sayede Edirne osmanlıya ait olmuştur Yenilikleri ve Düzenlemeleri Devlet Alanında Orhan Gazi Osmanlı Beyliği'ni yeni yasalar ve düzenlemeler sayesinde devlet yapmıştır. Sultan unvanı ilk kez Orhan Gazi zamanında kullanılmıştır. İlk kez vezirlik teşkilatı kurulmuştur. İlk kadı ve subaşı atamaları bu dönemde yapılmıştır. Sancaklara kadılar gönderilmiştir. Divan Örgütü kurulmuştur. Vakıf sistemi, adli teşkilat kurulmuştur. Askerlik alanında Yaya ve müsellem olarak ilk düzenli Osmanlı ordusu kurulmuştur. İlk donanma çalışmaları yapılmıştır ve Osmanlı Devleti gücüne güç katmıştır. Kişiliği ve Fiziki Yapısı Orhan Gazi; mavi gözlü, sarışın, beyaz tenli, geniş göğüslü, iri yapılı bir insandı. Kulağında siyah bir beni vardı. Halk tarafından oldukça sevilirdi. Sık sık halkın arasına karışıp onların dertlerini dinlerdi.Davranışları dengeli ve kararlı idi. Daima tedbirli davranırdı. İyi ahlaklı olarak bilinirdiT.C. Kültür ve Turizm Bakanlığı Sitesi/E-kitap. Son yılları ve Ölümü Orhan Gazi, son yıllarında Osmanlı Devletinin idaresini, oğlu Murat'a bırakarak Bursa'da sessiz geçirmiştir. Ölüm nedeni ve yılı hakkında tarihçiler arasında ihtilaf bulunmaktadır. Zamanının tarihçisi olan Aşıkpaşazade, Orhan Bey'in Süleyman Bey'le aynı yılda, 1358'de, öldüğünü yazmaktadır Bazı tarihçiler 1360 yılında 79 yaşında iken vefat ettiğini bildirirler ve diğerleri ise ölümünün 1362'de olduğunu belirtir.say.39. Orhan Bey, Bursa'da, Gümüşlü Kümbet'te babasının türbesine gömülmüştür. Ailesi Eşleri # Asporça Hatun - Bizans İmparatoru III. Andronikos'un kızı, Şehzade İbrahim ve Fatma Hatun'un annesi. # Nilüfer Hatun - Yarhisar Tekfurun kızı, I. Murat ve Şehzade Kasım'ın annesi. # Teodora Kantakouzene - Bizans İmparatoru VI. Yannis Kantakuzenos'un kızı, Şehzade Halil'in annesi. # Eftandise Hatun - Mahmud Alp'in kızı. Erkek çocukları # Süleyman Gazi # Murad Hüdavendigar # İbrahim, Eskişehir valisi (1316 - 1362) # Halil # Kasım # Eyüp Kız çocukları # Fatma Hatun Kaynakça ;Genel * (İlk Osmanlıca yayın:1908) * * say. 33-41. * * * * ;Özel Osmanlının Hz Hamzası Murad Hüdavendigar da Oratoryo da anılmalı. Açıklama aşağıdadır Kosovada Arnavutlar tarafından mezarı hala evlıya makamı gibi ziyaret edilir. Kosovada Arnavutları bize hala bağlı tutan Muradımız olan Sultan Murad. *"Bre uğlum, miürid olma murad ol." der . Sultan Orhan (veya Orhan Gazi )dir. *Sultan Muradı fehetmeyip ecel /Cihanı fethetmeliydi. der. Yahya Kemal *"Bre uğlum, miürid olma murad ol." der . Sultan Orhan (veya Orhan Gazi )dir. *Sultan Muradı fehetmeyip ecel /Cihanı fethetmeliydi. der. Yahya Kemal :: Yahya Kemal ismi oratoryoda olmasada konuyla alakalı msıraı anılmalı Özellikle Kosava bahrinde.. Muradınşehit edildiğinde ölmeden önceki son sözüde oratoryoya eklenmeli...: "Attan inmeyesüz" Evet İstiklal Marşı Oratoryosunda bu söz söylenlenmeli, mutlaka ..... 25px Kartal (Talk) 05:29, Şubat 19, 2011 (UTC) Kosova Savaşı ve Murad-ı Hüdavendigâr'ın Şehadeti Daha şehzade iken Rumeli'de birçok akın ve sefere katılarak, bu topraklan yakından tanıyan I. Murad , babası Orhan Gazi'den sonra tahta geçince (1362), yapacağı fütuhat için harekat merkezini Bursa'dan Edirne 'ye nakletti. '''O sıralarda Akıncılar kuzeyde Tuna , batıda Dalmaçya kıyılarına kadar tüm Balkanlarda faaliyet halindedir. Sultan Murad'ın Balkanlardaki başarıları ve geniş mikyastaki muvaffakiyeti, Avrupa'da hayret ve korku uyandırmıştı. '''Türkler bu ilk hareketlerinde Batı Avrupa milletleriyle bir hadise çıkarmamağa dikkat etmişler ve bu suretle onların Balkan devletleriyle beraber kendi aleyhlerinde hareket etmeleri ihtimalini önlemişlerdir. Bundan dolayı Batılı tarihçilerin de söyledikleri gibi, Osmanlı fetih plânları pek hesaplı ve muvaffakiyetli olarak tatbik edilmektedir. (1) Osmanlılar kafi suretle Balkanlarda yerleşme siyaseti takip ettiklerinden S'ultan Murad, çok mühim miktarda Türk göçmenini, Anadolu'dan Rumeli'ye nakletti. '''Türk fütuhat plânı ve istikametinin belli olması, Papa'yı harekete geçirdi. Papanın teşvikiyle Macar, Arnavut, Çek, Leh (Polonyalı), Sırp, Bosna kuvvetleri, Balkanlarda Osmanlı varlığına karşı harekete geçtiler. Düşman ordusuna Sup kralı Lazar komuta ediyordu. Müttefikler 100.000, Türkler 60.000 askerle harbe girmişİerdi. Harp meydanı olan "Kosova Sahrası " Mitroviçe ile Üsküp arasında ve Priştine 'nin batısındadır. I. Murad burada şehid olduğu için sonradan bu ovaya "Meşhed'i Hüdavendigâr " denilmiştir. (2) Osmanlı öncü kuvvetlerinin başında, Balkanları karış karış tanıyan akına komutanlarından Evrenos Bey olup, ileri harekatın da düşman askerini görmüş ve Hünkara haber vermişti. Hünkar ise "hemen tanışmak gerek" dedi. Evrenuz Bey eytdi "'Sultanım... Şimdi gün kızgun-dur ve "leşker yorgundur ve adüv azgundur. Bugün ârâm idelim (dinlenelim.) İrte gün Allah'a tevekkül idüp, tekbir getürüp can ve başoynadırız'"dedi.(3) Bundan sonra Hünkar , oğlu Bayezid le düşmanı kontrol için bir tepeye çıktı. "'Gördüler ki ruy-ı zemin güya bir demir deryası olmuş'." (4) Sultan Murad : "'Bu melun ne çok leşker cerri-eylemiş. Biz ki bu vehide leşker cem'itdük, hiç bunun fevkinde leşker cem' olunmaz sanurdum',(5) diye hayretini izhar etti. Murad, düşman çokluğundan kendi için değil, teb'asına, halkına bir zarar gelir endişesiyle hüzünlüydü.(6) ' Sonra ellerini açtı: “İ'lahi. Nur-ı Muhammed hürmeti içün bu müminlere sen inayet kıl. Beni müminlerin helakine sebep kılma." dedi. Toplanan harp meclisinde, takip edilecek plan belirlendikten sonra Murad, komutanlarına şöyle hitap etti: "'''Tûl-ı ömrümde bunca gazalar itdüm. Gayem bu gazada şehid olup, iyü adla âlemden göçem. Ve her dirliğin ahiri ölmek olduktan sonra ne teşviş çekmek gerek.." Gece karanlığı basıp, askerler yattıktan sonra İki rekat namaz kılıp, yüzünü toprak üzerine koyup" ol karanlık gicenün içinde naliş ve tazarru idüp eytdi; ilahi..Mülk ve kul senündür. Sen kime istersen virirsin. Ben dahi naçiz bir kulunam. Mülk ve mal benim maksudum değildir. Buraya kul karavaş içün gelmedüm. Heman halis ve muhlis senün rızanı isterem Yarab..Beni bu müslümanlara kurban eyle. Tek bu müminleri küffar elinde mağlub idüp helak eyleme. .Bunları mansur ve muzaffer eyle. Asakir-i İslam içün teslim-i ruha razıyım. Tek bu müminlerin ölümin bana gösterme. Evvel beni gazi kıldun, ahir şehadet nasip e't" dedi.(7) Onun bu isteği ile ilgili olarak Namık Kemal şöyle der: "'Murad Gazi, şehid olmak istedi. Fakat aciz insanlar gibi, dünyanın elemlerinden kurtulmak, ahiretin emellerine nail olmak için istemedi. Milletinin şanını, ikbalini ve arşı alaya haysiyet ve şerefi ile yükselmek istedi. Büyük kalp ve ruhların bir hali ve bir zamanı vardır ki her türlü ilgilerinden sıyrılıp yüksek temayülleri ile tenha kalınca, yüksele yüksele, gerçekten Allah'a yaklaşır. İşte, insan vicdanının gaybın inayetlerine mazhar olduğu zamanlar, bu zamanlardır. Anlaşılan Sultan Murad da o gece öyle bir İncizap devrinde, öyle bir istiğrak zamanında idi.(8) Başkomutan olan Sultan Murad, mutad üzere ordu merkezinde yer almıştı. Ordunun içinde "cesetteki ruh" gibi duran hünkârın önünde yeniçeriler ve onların önünde toplar vardı.(9) Düşman kuvvetinin çok faz¬la olması bir ara hükümdarı tereddüde düşürmüştü. Vezir-i azam Ali Paşa : "Muharebe de çokluğa bakılmaz, yardım ve zafer ancak Allah'ın tevfiki iledir. Ve Allah sabredenlerle beraberdir. Hünkarım, Allah'a şükürler olsun ki, ömrümüz boyunca mansur ve muzaffer ola-geldik. Yine zaferin bizim olması ümit olunur. '(9) dedi. 20 Haziran 1389 günü, düşmanın atmış olduğu topla başlayan savaş, Türk ordusunun kahramanlığı ve harp plânının mükemmel suretle düzenlenmiş ve tatbik edilmiş olması sayesinde, üstün kuvvetlere sahip olan düşman bozulmuş ve süratle çekilmeğe başlamışlardı. Kosova Muharebesi sekiz saat sürmüştür. Sultan Murad, bir şükrane olarak harp sahasını gezerken "'ehl-i Islâmın mansur olduklarına mesrur olup, secdei şükür eyledi. Cenkten evvel dergâh-ı Hak'dan şehadet reca eylemişler idi. Bu vaki olmayınca mahzun oldular. (10) Sahrayı gezerken hep bunu düşünüyordu. (11)Bu esnada Miloş Obiliç adında yaralı bir Sırp asilzadesi, Sultan Murad'a birşey söylemek ister gibi yaklaşmış ve Gazi Hünkan hançerlemistir. Muharebe henüz bitmediğinden ağır yaralı olmasına rağmen savaşın sonuna ve kafi zafere kadar emir ve kumandayı elinden bırakmadı. Az sonra vefat eden Hünkarın iç organları, vefat ettiği yere gömülmüş ve üzerine türbe yapılarak zamanımıza kadar "Meşhed-i Hüdavendigar " adıyla devam etmiştir. (12) 30 yıllık hükümdarlık devresi, durup dinlenmeden hep savaş, meydanlarında geçtikten sonra yine bu maksatla çok uzaklardaki bir meydan savaşında muzaffer olduktan sonra şehid edilen tam manâsıyla memleketi uğrunda ve ordusunun başında canını feda etmiş bulunan Murad Hûdavendigar'ın bu akıbeti dost, düşman herkeste derin akisler bırakmıştır. Onun hakkında tarihçiler şöyle demektedirler: *Mehmet NEŞRİ: "Ömrünü hasbeten lillah gazaya sarf etmişti. Ve nesl-i Osmanda bu ittüği gazayı hiç bir padişah itmedi"(14) *Joseph Von HAMMER: 1. Murad, Osmanlı tarihinde cihaddan yorulmaz bir muharip ve adil bir padişah olarak anılır.." *l.Hakkı UZUNÇARŞILI: "30 sene süren hükümdarlığı zamanında zaferden zafere koşmuş ve hepsinde muvaffak olmuş, mağlubiyet yüzü görmemiştir." *A.Cevdet PAŞA: "Halkı çok seven, adil bir padişahtı..." *DANİŞMEND: "63 yaşında şehid olan Murad-ı Hüdavendigar'a babası Orhan Gazi, Rumeli yakasında küçük bir köprübaşı bırakmış, o da bu ufak mirasa istinaden Balkan yarımadasının en büyük kısmına hakim olmuştur. '''Balkan yarımadasında beş asırdan fazla süren Türk hakimiyetini kurmuştur, ömrünü buna adamış ve bu uğurda canını feda etmiştir. Onun için bu büyük adam, '''Osmanlı tarihinde hem imparatorluğun İlk müessisi, hem Rumelinin hakiki fatihi demektir..." *Cepheyi ve meşakkati, rahat ve rehavete tercih eden ve bu uğurda şehid olan Murad-ı Hü-davendigar'ın ölürken söylediği şu son sözleri, aynı zamanda KADİRŞİNAS NESL-İ ATÎYE" bir vasiyet teşkil etmektedir: "ATTAN İNMEYESÜZ ” BİBLİYOGRAFYA. *1) I. Hakkı Uzunçarsılı, Osmanlı Tarihi, c.l,Ank, 1982. s.177 *2)!. Hami Danişmend, İzahlı Osmanlı Tarihi Kronolojisi, c.l, İst. 1947, s.78-79 *3)Mehmet Neşri, Kitab-ı Cihannuma, el,Ank, 1987, s.277 *4)Mehmet Humdemi Solakzade. Solakzade Tarihi, Ut 1297, s.46 *5] Neşri, a.g.e. s.279 *6} Hoca Sadettin Efendi, Tacüt Tevarih. İst, 1279-1280. s.119 *7)Neşri, a.g.e.s. 287 *8)Namık Kemal, Osmanlı Tarihi (Külliyat-ı Kemal) c.l, tst. 1326 *9)A.Cevdet Pasa, Kısası Enbiya, c.6, Ank,1985.S.289 *10)Derviş Ahmet Mûneccimbaşı, Sahaffül-Ahbar, c.3, sl 1869. s.302 *11)Solakzade, a.g.e. s.48 *12)Ulunçarşılı, a.g.e. s.190 *13)Prof.Dr.S.Ismail Gürkan, S-Murad Hûdavendigar'ın Şehadeti Hakkında İst. 1958,s.3 *14)Nesri, a.g.e. s.307 *15)Joseph Von Hammor, Osmanlı Devleti Tarihi, el, İst 1981, ».191 Sultan Murad'ın Hz Peygamberden fazla yaşamamak için 63 yaşında şehadet talebi duası Kategori:Sümer kentleri Kategori:30° K Kategori:46° D Kategori:Ur